


Front-yard awards

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, how to tag, idk - Freeform, ki is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: The opposite team's new roommate is kinda hot, Kihyun thinks
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Front-yard awards

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kinda like the first one but whatever

The air is chilly..actually scratch that, it’s fucking freezing and Kihyun feels like his fingers are going to fall off. He looks over to where Minhyuk is stacking large snowballs on top of each other 

“A little help here?” he yells over to Minhyuk

“No can do, these balls aren’t going to stack themselves” he giggles to himself like he’s just said the funniest thing in the world and Kihyun scrunches his face

He looks over to Hyungwon to ask for help, but shuts himself up when he sees the man struggling to inflate a reindeer. He sighs to himself and mentally berates himself for making friends with people like them.

He grumbles to himself and climbs off the ladder, throwing the lights to the ground

His feet hits the ground with a small thud, he huffs walking over to Minhyuk who’s given up on the snowman

“Do you think they’re going to come out anytime soon?” he asks when he reaches Minhyuk

Minhyuk shrugs, the little ball of snow in his hands melt “I dunno, I think they got a new roommate”

“Really?” he glances over to the house right across from theirs

Hyungwon joins them and plops down on the snow next to Minhyuk, his nose a glowing red “I heard he’s smoking hot”

Kihyun scoffs “You think everyone’s hot”

Just then, the chatter across the street disrupts their conversation and they all turn their heads over to the house

Kihyun thinks his jaw drops when he lays his eyes on someone. They definitely got a new roommate. Hyungwon was right, because the man looks like he was carved by God himself.

“You’re drooling, Ki” Hyungwon snickers beside him

He kicks a tuft of snow at him and Hyungwon yelps, garnering attention from the opposite house. Kihyun locks eyes with the hot guy and before he knows it they’re all crossing the snowy street

“My god, why’re you guys here? I thought we agreed not to cross the line,” Minhyuk groans

“Oh, we just wanted to wish you guy’s luck, you’ll need it,” Hoseok says, a smug smile on his face  
“Especially after what happened last year” Jooheon teases, an even bigger grin on his face

Kihyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk simultaneously shudder at the thought of last year’s competition where Hyungwon fucked up the fireworks and Minhyuk tried to “fix it” but failed miserably 

“Last year was a silly mistake, this year you guys are going to be eating our dust” Hyungwon hoists himself up, using one hand to pull Minhyuk up

“Uh..who’s the new guy?” Kihyun asks

“This is Hyunwoo, aka, our ticket to winning. He’s won five yard awards in a row” Changkyun pipes up boisterously.

“You’d think he was your boyfriend with the way you talk about him” Minhyuk glares accusingly at Changkyun and Jooheon clinging onto Hyunwoo’s arms 

Kihyun’s eyes catch Hyunwoo’s again, his insides flutter when he sees the small smile ghosting Hyunwoo’s face

“I hope to have a fair competition” Hyunwoo’s voice comes out deep with a hint of softness and it does something to Kihyun

Kihyun is too star-struck to speak, so he just nods dumbly while Hyungwon and Minhyuk roll their eyes

“You’ve overstayed your unwelcomed visit, it’s time to leave,” Hyungwon says

Luckily for Kihyun’s poor heart, they leave without much hussle

“Oh yeah, don’t forget to bring the drinks next week,” Hyungwon calls to Hoseok

“Yes babe”

“He’s definitely going to forget to bring the drink,” Minhyuk chuckles

A week later and their front yard looks like a hurricane ran through it. Hyungwon somehow broke the inflator, their ladder went missing (Minhyuk suspects it’s the work of Hoseok’s team, they denied having anything to do with the missing ladder though) and all their little ornaments are either broken or nowhere to be found

On top of their growing problems, Kihyun bumps into Hyunwoo a lot more times than he’s willing to count throughout the week

To put it simply, they’re fucked

The party starts in a couple of minutes and they’ve completely given up. There’s no way they’re getting their front yard to look award worthy in ten minutes.

“I think the gods of Christmas decorations are against us or something,” Minhyuk says as he stacks the beers on the table

The bell rings and Kihyun can practically see the smug smiles and coy teasing starting

“Wow, you guys are sore losers” Hoseok says, sipping on a beer bottle 

“You make us look like crazy people with our decorations when you guys have none” Changkyun grumbles

Minhyuk giggles, stuffing another brownie in his mouth while Jooheon lazes around on his lap

They sort of separate into different bubbles around two hours into their little party after celebrating the winners win, leaving Kihyun and Hyunwoo huddled up on the couch

It’s easier to pretend that it’s because of the alcohol that makes Kihyun touchy or clingy (he’s only drunk like one and a half bottles max so he’s not really drunk, just a tiny bit buzzed)

“You know,” Hyunwoo starts, his voice a low rumble “I could teach you my decorating tricks sometime”

Kihyun feels his face become hot “Like a date?”

Hyunwoo hums “Like a date”

**Author's Note:**

> when will someone finally teach me how to tag?!?!


End file.
